St John
by Myobsessivedevotion
Summary: El peso del pasado comenzó a mermar la ya deteriorada salud mental de Arthur. El dolor y la angustia se apoderaron de él e influyeron para que tomara una importante decisión. Basado en la multi-taquillera "Joker" y la hermosa lírica de We Are the Fallen "St. John". Les recomiendo escuchar la canción antes de leer el fic. Como saben, ni el buen Arthur ni la canción me pertenecen.


**St. John**

_All my Questions have no answers  
I can feel the fear inside me  
Mommy come get me out tonight_

Caminaba sin saber exactamente a donde ir. Estaba tan enajenado del mundo que no escuchaba el canto de las aves a su alrededor o las risas de los niños que pasaban junto a él. Ni siquiera la gran nube gris que cubría el cielo pudo sacarlo de sus pensamientos, ni la amenaza que representaba para él ya que su casa aún estaba muy lejos.

Mil sentimientos se acumularon en su cabeza tan repentinamente que comenzaba a fusionarlos unos con otros, haciendo una mezcla extraña y macabra que no lo dejaba actuar correctamente.

Y cuando menos necesitaba retomarlo, un recuerdo en específico lo atacó de nuevo; esa imagen triste y amarga que le parecía tan imposible haberla olvidado. Quizá su corazón estaba tan cansado de torturarse con aquella lejana memoria que la borró por completo de su vida. Pero la impresión siempre quedaría ahí. Sólo necesitaba un detonante que la dejara salir libremente para realizar su tétrico trabajo.

_* Inicio de flashback*_

_Era una noche especialmente fría. Hacía tiempo que el hombre que estaba con su madre no regresaba, lo que ponía a la pobre mujer aún más alterada de lo normal. Parecía que Penny no tenía en la cabeza otro pensamiento que no fuera el hombre que llegó a golpearla más de una vez. Pero, a pesar de todo, lo quería y extrañaba. No vivía sino para adorarlo, ignorando todo lo demás, incluyendo a su hijo__ pequeño que se había cansado de llorar y gritar; su voz se había convertido en un silbido molesto que se pausaba por momentos prolongados. Sólo el hambre y el frío lo traían de vuelta en sí. La herida en su cabeza ya había parado de sangrar, pero aún le dolía hasta el punto de marearlo y hacerlo vomitar._

_De repente, una luz cegadora iluminó el lugar dejándolo deslumbrado por unos minutos a la vez que cientos de voces ajenas llegaban a sus oídos, pero él no podía entender o decir nada. Tenía días atado a un radiador que la soga que lo sostenía comenzaba a herirlo. Después de eso todo se tornó negro._

_*Fin de flashback*_

Una risa enfermiza a modo de suprimir un llanto desgarrador comenzó a atacarlo de la nada al retomar aquel funesto recuerdo. Pero esta vez no intentó controlarse. El peso del pasado comenzaba a mermar la poca cordura que aún quedaba en él, hundiéndolo en miles de preguntas que no tenían respuesta. Su retorcida mente viajó hasta un recuerdo en particular donde su madre le decía que su enfermedad era algo que nació de la nada y que debía tratar de controlarse. Por el bien de ambos.

_Su madre, Penny Fleck._

De repente, un sentimiento de ira se apoderó de él tan profundamente que no pudo ignorarlo: ¡Su madre había sido la causante de todo! Su desdicha, angustia y soledad provocadas por su patología lo habían atrapado para siempre en un circulo infinito de risas y llanto descontrolado que lo avergonzaban. Jamás fue capaz de integrarse bien a la sociedad, siempre fue -ante ojos de todos los demás- un fenómeno que reía en los momentos menos adecuados. Eso le ganó muchos insultos, golpes y desprecios y su madre le había provocado todo eso. Ella no fue capaz de mantenerlo a salvo, no fue capaz de amarlo porque ni siquiera se amaba a sí misma. Ella terminó por ser su juez y verdugo.

Tomó la decisión mucho antes de lo que hubiera imaginado. Era menester acabar con el problema de raíz y con una frialdad característica de un psicópata ideó un plan para deshacerse de su madre si que él se viera involucrado. Su caminar, antes pausado e irregular se aligero un poco mientras imaginaba la libertad de ya no tenerla con él, de aliviar esa pesada carga en sus cansados hombros para después ponerse una bala en la cabeza.

Arthur ya no tenía nada más que perder. Por mucho tiempo mantuvo sus brazos extendidos esperando a que alguien lo sacara de la oscuridad, pero parecía que nadie lo veía. Ahora se había dado cuenta que su vida era una comedia y dependía de él encontrarle el lado divertido. Así que decidió despedir a su madre con los honores que merecía, esperando que su recuerdo no volviera a hacerle daño nunca más.

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

Creo que subí la historia mucho antes de terminarla correctamente. Ese es el problema de mucha gente que se dedica a escribir. Entre más leen su relato, más quieren modificarlo. A mi me pasó algo similar; sentía que le faltaba algo a este fic, así que decidí borrarlo, editarlo y subirlo de nuevo. Mil disculpas por eso.

La película suele ser muy confusa una vez que la digieres. La primera vez que la vi me pareció una obra maestra (todavía lo pienso) pero había cosas que se me escapaba, así que, después de cuatro visitas al cine me quedó clara la relación entre Arthur y su madre. Traté de inyectar un poco el sentimiento de Arthur al enterarse de la verdad, pero ustedes tienen la última palabra.

Esta vez emplee la canción de la banda Norteamericana "We are the fallen", _St. John_. La canción relata la vida de un enfermo mental que culpa a su madre por todo lo que le ha ocurrido y que no va a permitir que lo lastime más. Creo que la canción va muy de acuerdo con la vida de Arthur Fleck desarrollada en la película. ¡Parece que Ben Moody la escribió pensando en él! A veces me impresionan muchísimo las coincidencias en el mundo del arte. Pero, como dice el mismo Arthur (convertido ya en Joker) _"el arte es subjetivo". _

También hay una frase por ahí de la canción _The last Song _ de Persephone, otra de mis bandas favoritas.

Espero gusten de este pequeño one-shot así como yo disfruté en escribirlo.

Pd. No adapté el nombre del sanatorio de la canción al universo de "Batman" para mantener la pureza de la lírica.

Miss Ananké ~


End file.
